A Genoux Sous La Voûte
by Macarousse
Summary: Rose, en déplacement à Central, va faire une étrange rencontre dans une église. Je ne savais pas franchement comment résumer ça... . Post-manga.


**Bonjour bonsoir !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS FMA. Pas très jouasse non plus celui-là. L'approche des vacances doit me déprimer (ironie quand tu nous tiens !).**

**Cet OS m'a été inspiré à l'église, lors d'une interminable messe de communion. L'ambiance m'a fait penser à Rose, enfin, à la scène où Edward parle à Rose de celui qui avait voulu approcher le Soleil et dont les ailes avaient fondu. Non, cette histoire n'a rien à voir. Je voulais juste mettre de nouveau en scène ces deux personnages dans une église.**

**Non, il n'y a pas de romance. Et pas d'humour non plus. Et pas d'allusion à la petite taille du mini-alchimiste.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Le vent soufflait, encore et encore, tantôt fort, tantôt faible, ébouriffant ses cheveux d'or, défaisant sournoisement son éternelle tresse._

_Lui, immobile. Assis en tailleur dans l'herbe humide et grasse. Ses yeux ambrés fixaient la pierre grise, dans laquelle était gravé un nom qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Un nom qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir là. Aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues. Il avait déjà trop pleuré lors de l'enterrement, et avant. L'expression « pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps » avait alors pris tout son sens._

_Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il était assis là. Plus tôt, il se tenait debout, gardant la tête haute devant les autres. Il avait reçu des dizaines de condoléances, de paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes, des embrassades, et les larmes de Winry. Et dire qu'il avait promis de ne plus la faire pleurer._

_Seul le colonel était resté formel avec lui. Mais d'une certaine manière, il préférait ça. Debout à ses côté jusqu'à la tombée du jour, tenant un parapluie pour le protéger de la forte averse qui trempait les rues, et qui menaçait de lui faire attraper la mort. Au crépuscule, la pluie avait cessé. Et Mustang l'avait laissé, gratifiant le blondinet d'une main sur son épaule, toujours sans un mot._

_La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et son seul mouvement avait été de s'asseoir sur l'herbe._

_La faim lui tiraillait le ventre, mais il n'en avait cure. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la pierre tombale, ni à bouger ses faibles jambes, qui n'avaient apparemment aucune envie de le porter._

_Un hululement le sortit de sa torpeur, le faisant se retourner vivement. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il faisait nuit, que le silence régnait à présent dans le cimetière désert._

_La tête dans les mains, il soupira. L'inactivité n'était décidément pas faite pour lui. Mais que faire d'autre ?_

_Il se leva brusquement et, avec un dernier coup d'œil vers la tombe, sortit du cimetière._

_Il erra un moment dan les rues, sans but, sans direction précise. En passant devant la haute façade de l'église, il s'arrêta._

_Le pluie recommençait à tomber, il décida de s'abriter dans l'austère bâtiment de pierres. La grande salle était déserte, aucun bruit, juste le vide d'une église à quatre heures du matin._

_Il s'assit au second rang, en face de l'autel. Il se recroquevilla sur le banc de bois brut. Malgré l'inconfort, il s'endormit presque aussitôt, sombrant dans un sommeil agité._

_(...)_

Le Soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Rose sortit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle adressa un bonjour souriant au réceptionniste et lui indiqua qu'elle reviendrait certainement dans la soirée, puis elle sortit du bâtiment. En sifflotant, elle se rendit dans un petit café en bas de la rue pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

En grignotant son croissant, elle consulta son guide de Central. Elle avait vraiment eut du mal à se repérer dans cette ville qui ressemblait plus à un labyrinthe qu'à une capitale. Sa bonne volonté avait été ébranlée quand il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Aussi elle avait préféré passer la nuit dans un hôtel et reprendre sa recherche le lendemain. Plutôt une bonne idée, à présent le Soleil brillait et elle était moins fatiguée.

Elle avait fait le trajet depuis Lior pour rendre visite aux frères Elric. Les travaux de reconstruction de la ville étaient enfin terminés et elle voulait l'annoncer à Ed et Al, qu'elle savait installés à Central depuis qu'Al avait récupéré son corps. Et puis, elle voulait aussi voir à quoi Alphonse ressemblait, au lieu de cette ignoble et encombrante armure. Elle s'était souvent amusée à l'imaginer, se basant sur sa voix douce et claire, et sur son caractère bien plus jovial que celui de son frère aîné. Ainsi, elle pensait à un blond, comme Edward, au visage rond, aux grands yeux et le tout illuminé d'un sourire enjôleur. Aucune idée sur la couleur de ses yeux, ni sur sa taille ou sa corpulence. C'était des détails qu'on ne pouvait deviner à partir d'une simple voix. Et Alphonse n'avait jamais évoqué son apparence. Juste l'enveloppe de chair qu'il voulait récupérer.

Elle finit son petit déjeuner, paya l'addition et décida de flâner un peu dans les rues, ne voulant pas aller directement déranger Ed et Al à dix heures du matin. Le Soleil brillait toujours, réchauffant l'atmosphère encore humide de la capitale.

En marchant, elle remarqua un bâtiment plus haut que les autres, une église. Etonnée qu'un bâtiment voué au culte religieux se trouve au centre-ville de Central, elle y entra, piquée de curiosité.

Elle y découvrit une grande salle aux voûtes immenses. La décoration était minime, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. L'austérité de ce lieu se prêtait à la prière et au dévouement à Dieu. Son cœur de croyante la poussa à s'avancer vers l'autel. Curieusement, aucune bougie n'était allumée, aucun cierge.

Les divinités n'avaient pas beaucoup d'importance aux yeux de ces habitants, elle le voyait bien.

Elle s'agenouilla devant l'autel, prête à prier pour le bonheur de tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, et même ceux qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrés.

Un gémissement sonore la fit sursauter.

Rose se retourna vivement et se leva, cherchant du regard la source du bruit. Elle remarqua alors une forme sur le deuxième band. Elle s'approcha lentement, et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme en costume noir. De longs cheveux blonds en bataille cachaient son visage, et il se tortillait en geignant de temps à autres.

Scandalisée que quelqu'un ait aussi peu de respect pour un lieu de culte, elle donna un coup de pied dans le banc pour le faire bouger. Le garçon n'eut pas l'air de s'en formaliser, enfoncé dans les méandres du sommeil.

Elle soupira et entreprit de le secouer comme un pommier. Le blondinet ouvrit enfin les yeux, des yeux d'ambre qu'elle connaissait fort bien.

« Ed ! » cria-t-elle, surprise

Le dit Ed se frotta les yeux et bailla doucement. Reprenant peu à peu conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il comprit qu'il venait d'être assez irrespectueux, et fut fort content que l'église soit vide, n'ayant pas franchement envie de se faire remarquer.

Il accorda un regard à la jeune fille qui avait prononcé son surnom en plus de l'avoir tiré du sommeil. Il reconnu alors les curieuses mèches rosées et le teint mat de Rose.

Il se remit de sa surprise et lui souffla un bonjour. Il fut étonné d'entendre sa propre voix, qu'il croyait éteinte depuis ces derniers jours.

Rose oublia sa colère face au non-respect du lieu, sa curiosité étant la plus forte.

« Que fais-tu ici, Ed ? Tu ne dors pas chez toi ?

_ Chez moi… ?

_ Ben oui, avec Alphonse ! D'ailleurs il sait que tu es ici ?

_ … Al… ? »

Brusquement, Edward cacha son visage dans ses mains. De légers sanglots se firent entendre, et inquiétèrent vivement la jeune fille.

« Ed ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe voyons ? »

Edward ne répondit pas. Il fixait à présent le sol. Il venait de remettre les pieds sur Terre. Il revoyait les derniers évènements se dérouler devant ses yeux, ceux qu'il avait tenté d'occulter en se rendant dans le seul endroit où personne ne viendrait lui rappeler. C'était sans compter sur Rose.

A cet instant, il lui en voulait. A cette jeune femme qui venait troubler sa tranquillité d'esprit avec ses questions idiotes. L'espèce de demi-conscience dans laquelle il était plongé était si rassurante, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, il ne savait rien. Il a fallu qu'elle parle cette idiote !

Il voulait qu'elle parte, qu'elle le laisse en paix. Ses mains tremblaient, ses cheveux détachés camouflaient son visage creusé de larmes. Puis la colère laissa place au désespoir, qui s'empara presque aussitôt de son être.

Rose ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Elle n'avait jamais vu Edward dans cet état, et ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais imaginé. Lui qui semblait si fort et si déterminé.

Dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant, elle lui prit les épaules, en une légère étreinte. Ed leva doucement la tête vers elle. Son cœur se serra quand elle vit son visage. Le teint pâle, les joues creuses, de grands cernes violacés, et il n'y avait plus cette lueur. Cette pétillante lumière de détermination si caractéristique d'Edward, cette lueur qui impressionnait tout le monde, qui l'avait impressionnée, et convaincue d'aller de l'avant.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? Et pourquoi Alphonse n'était pas avec lui ? S'étaient-ils disputés ?

Rose resserra son étreinte, passant sa main tremblante dans le dos de l'adolescent sanglotant. Ces questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais elle n'osait les poser de peur qu'Edward pleure de plus belle.

Aussi, elle n'en posa pas. Elle se tut, le consolant en silence.

Edward s'arrêta de pleurer. Il regarda autour de lui, d'un œil fatigué, et adressa un sourire triste à Rose. C'était idiot. Idiot de sa part ce lui en vouloir pour ces questions pourtant anodines. Après tout, elle ne devait pas savoir. Comme il n'avait pensé à rien ces derniers temps, elle n'avait pas été invitée à l'enterrement, elle n'était donc pas au courant. Il soupira, la moindre des choses, c'était qu'elle sache, non ?

« Il est tombé malade. Peu après qu'on l'ait récupéré. Il était trop faible. Il pouvait à peine marcher, tout juste se redresser. Du coup, on le gardait au lit, constamment. Je restais avec lui le plus longtemps possible. Avec Winry, on se relayait pour lui tenir compagnie. Malgré sa faiblesse, le fait qu'il ne pouvait sortir, il était heureux, parce qu'il était avec nous. Le simple fait de faire ma tresse le matin et de déguster une part de tarte de Winry ou de Gracia le rendait heureux. Il n'en demandait pas beaucoup à vrai dire. Mais c'était pas fait pour durer. Son système immunitaire était épuisé. Un simple virus, la grippe. Ca a suffit à… »

Il avait dit ça d'une traite, rapidement, sans reprendre sa respiration, laissant à peine le temps à Rose d'assimiler les informations.

La dernière phrase, il n'avait pas pu la prononcer. Il ne savait pas si un jour il pourrait le faire. La vision de ce petit corps frêle et sans vie s'imposait à lui, il ne pouvait la supporter.

D'un geste rapide, il se leva, accorda à Rose un regard embué et s'enfuit de l'église en courant. Il en oublia son veston noir, qui semblait si inconvenant sur ses épaules d'adolescent.

Rose avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. A son tour, elle se mit à pleurer doucement. Là, sur le carrelage froid. Elle resta ainsi quelques instans, pleurant le défunt. Elle finit par se redresser, et elle alla s'agenouiller devant l'autel, allumant un unique cierge. Elle joignit ses mains et commença à prier en silence. Prier pour le salut de l'âme du défunt. Prier pour qu'Edward puisse de nouveau goûter au bonheur.

Elle savait qu'Edward ne croyait pas en Dieu. Qu'il ne croyait qu'en cette science. Il suivait aveuglément les principes de l'Alchimie, qui l'avait pourtant fait souffrir. Qui n'apportait que le malheur. Rose n'aimait pas l'alchimie. Elle reconnaissait son utilité, mais ne cautionnait pas les actes de certains alchimistes qui se prenaient pour Dieu.

Elle avait mal jugé Edward, lors de leur première rencontre, l'ayant confondu avec un de ces êtres ignobles qui jouaient avec la vie. Certes, il avait tenté de ressuciter un mort, mais en avait payé le prix fort, et avait pris conscience de son erreur. Une sorte de repentir. Et elle lui était reconnaissante, il l'avait sauvée de l'emprise de ce prêtre, et lui avait donné une raison pour continuer à vivre.

Tant de malheurs s'étaient abattus sur le blondinet. Trop pour ses frêles épaules en apparence solides. Rose le savait.

Elle finit sa prière et sortit à son tour du bâtiment, emportant la veste d'Edward. Elle marcha longuement, cherchant le domicile du blond. Elle tenait à lui rendre sa veste, et lui apporter son soutien. Elle passa devant le cimetière, et hésita. Elle se dit qu'elle ferait bien d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe. Elle fit un détour par le fleuriste pour acheter quelques fleurs d'anémone. Elle aimait particulièrement leur parfum et trouvait les chrysanthèmes bien trop morbides.

Rose parcouru les allées du cimetière, cherchant la tombe. Elle finit par la trouver. Blanche, simple, un peu arrondie. Diverses plaques de marbre étaient posées devant. Des amis, mais pas de la famille. Des fleurs par dizaines, et une unique photo posée à côté du nom gravé. Une photo en couleur, d'un visage illuminé de bonheur. Un peu maigrichon, certes, mais heureux, un sourire franc et adorable, des yeux clairs et pétillants de joie. Même sur ce cliché de papier glacé, il réchauffait le cœur.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant la photographie. Il était vraiment comme elle l'imaginait. Peut-être même mieux encore. Elle perdit son sourire quand elle se dit qu'elle ne le verrait pas en chair et en os, et qu'elle n'entendrait plus sa voix rassurante.

Elle déposa ses fleurs et se leva, baissant la tête en signe de recueillement, devant la pierre immaculée, sur laquelle était gravée :

_Alphonse Elric_

_1900 - 1917_

_Alchemist, beloved friend and little brother_


End file.
